


Stripper act

by Tacuma



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blow Job, Bottom Steve, Butt Sex, M/M, No plot at all, PWP, Tony tops, non-powered, worst written porn ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is turning 40 and when his best friends don't know what to buy him, they end up hiring a very special stripper for him: one dressed as his childhood crush Captain America. It's just a joke and it's just a lap dance, except that Tony is not really over his crush yet and he takes the patriotic stripper to his bedroom, in front of his girlfriend, who isn't too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper act

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for NaNoWriMo. It wasn't planned to be like this and the ending is weird, I know and I'm sorry. It's probably not hot at all, so I apologize in advance. My brain works in weird ways.
> 
> If you don't like it, please, just stop reading and don't go telling me how much it sucks. I know.

‘We only have two more weeks,’ sighed Rhodey. He and Clint were Tony Stark’s best friends and in two weeks it was the billionaire’s fortieth birthday. They wanted to give him something special, but the man already had everything he wanted. They had asked Pepper for help, but she had just bought some sexy lingerie that she would wear on his birthday. Clint had joked he and Rhodey should just buy a set as well, but they were sure Tony wouldn’t appreciate it as much.

‘We visited every shop in New York!’ cried Clint. ‘There is only one more thing I can think of.’

‘What is it?’ asked Rhodey, who was pretty desperate himself by now.

‘A stripper.’

‘What?!’ asked Rhodey. ‘He is turning forty, not eighteen. And I’m sure Pepper will hate us forever if we give him something better than her lingerie. I don’t want to feel her wrath.’

‘No, not like that,’ said Clint. ‘A special stripper. One from Shield.’

‘Clint, man, you know I like you, but I don’t want to know anything about your weird fetishes, thank you very much,’ answered Rhodey. ‘I’m still trying to get over some things Tony told me years ago.’

‘I really don’t know what you’re thinking about!’ cried Clint. ‘Shield is the best business when it comes to strippers, because you can make requests, no matter how stupid they are. I thought we ask for some male stripper showing up in a Captain America suit. You know, since Tony had like a shrine for the man, but refused to admit he had a crush on him.’

‘He still has Captain America boxers,’ grinned Rhodey. ‘Pepper might still hate us though.’

‘We just pay for a lap dance,’ assured Clint. ‘He won’t even have to take his clothes off for real, as long as he can make Tony all hot and bothered. Just until he admits that he had a crush on the patriotic comic hero. It’s just a joke! Pep will understand!’

So a few minutes later they found themselves in a big office where a scary man with a black leather coat and an eye patch was watching them. He introduced himself as Nick Fury.

‘How can I help you?’ he asked, but didn’t sound too friendly.

‘We wanted to rent a stripper for the birthday of a friend,’ said Clint, who didn’t seemed to be intimidated. ‘And I heard you are the best with these kind of things.’

‘You need something special.’ It wasn’t a question. ‘What is it that you want?’

‘A guy in a Captain America suit, if possible one that actually has some muscles,’ answered Clint.

‘That won’t be a problem,’ answered Fury. ‘What do you want him to do?’

‘What do you mean?’ asked Rhodey.

‘Do you want him to bring music and do a strip act, do you want a lap dance for your birthday boy, do you want him to do more? The possibilities are endless, people are creative.’

‘A lap dance,’ Clint answered, since Rhodey was too embarrassed. ‘This guy had a crush on Captain America, but he never admitted it. So a lap dance is enough. If he can get our friend to admit that he indeed likes the Captain, he doesn’t even have to take off his clothes.’

‘You do escort too?’ asked Rhodey, who suddenly realized what ‘want him to do more’ meant.

‘Yes, we do,’ answered Fury. ‘Are you interested?’

‘No, not me,’ said Rhodey quickly. ‘But this is Tony we’re talking about. I don’t know what he is going to do, but maybe it would be best if we had a stripper that won’t mind a little touching. Just in case he can’t keep his hands to himself.’

‘That would be no problem,’ nodded the intimidating man as he wrote some things down. ‘But if you’re just paying for a lap dance and my employee will end up doing more, you will have to pay more. And we’re not cheap.’

‘Of course, of course!’ said Clint. ‘Just make sure the guy is open to everything. Payment won’t be a problem! If necessary Stark will gladly pay for it himself.’

‘When and where do you need him?’ asked Fury.

‘Saturday, two weeks from now, between eleven and twelve in the evening, at Stark Tower,’ said Clint. ‘Anything else you need to know?’

‘So mister Stark himself is the lucky guy?’ asked Fury. ‘I’ll make sure to send you a guy that can handle him. He never used our services, but I know him. Have a fun party and the bill will end up on your doormat.’

The two men split the bill and two weeks later they were at the party. Unlike his thirtieth, Tony’s fortieth birthday party was pleasant and rather quiet. His best friends were around, some business partners, but only the friends stayed until late. There was a nice music playing, some people were dancing, some people were talking and laughing and hardly anybody was actually drunk, despite the huge amounts of alcohol. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the press had nothing to write about and the police didn’t have to show up and that was the biggest present Tony could get.

That was until it was 11.30 and the doorbell rang. Everyone looked up in surprise. Nobody had been missing at the party and nobody had announced they would be late.

‘J.A.R.V.I.S., who is at the door?’ asked Tony.

‘I cannot identify him, sir,’ answered the AI.

‘Let him in, I know who it is!’ said Clint. ‘He is bringing our present, from me and Rhodey, that is.’

‘Alright, you can let him in,’ said Tony hesitantly. 

Everybody else went back to their conversations and nobody really paid attention to the unexpected visitor anymore, until the doors of the elevator dinged open and Clint turned off the music. A man dressed in a Captain America costume walked into the living room, with perfect blue eyes and a friendly smile on his face. He was tall, about six foot, and had perfect muscles to fill up the suit. Talking about the suit, it was pretty tight and showed off exactly the right places. The man took off his cowl as he approached Tony and beautiful blond hair appeared. But the thing that made it complete was the shield he was carrying.

‘Where did they find him?’ whispered Rhodey to Clint. ‘Did they actually thawed this guy from the ice or something?’

‘I knew there were good,’ answered Clint. ‘But his is insane. You think he is actually a robot?’

Neither of the two noticed how Tony’s eyes had grown big. So big they were on the edge of popping out of his head. He watched every step this man took, he watched his every movement. His breathing got heavier and he felt like he was shaking on his legs. Had these jeans always been so tight?

‘My God, look at him,’ said Rhodey when he noticed their friend. ‘No denying there anymore, his eyes are glued to the man.’

‘Can’t blame him!’ answered Clint. ‘I’m starting to doubt my own sexuality. Look at that ass!’

‘Good evening mister Stark,’ said the Captain. ‘I’m here to wish you a happy birthday.’

‘Are… are you a stripper?’ stuttered Tony, still not taking his eyes off the guy in the tight suit.

‘Is that a stripper?!’ asked Pepper who suddenly appeared behind Rhodey and Clint.

‘Yes,’ answered three men at the same time.

‘I heard you turned forty and your friends thought you deserved a lap dance,’ said the patriotic man.

‘Fuck,’ was all Tony said before he ran off, only to come back with a chair. ‘I am so ready for this! But you better not take off any clothing, because…. wow. Will you put that cowl back on?’

‘If you like that,’ smiled the man and he put said cowl back on. He put down his shield and pressed a button on the back. A song started playing and immediately all the guests started cheering. The Captain grinned at his ‘victim’, before he started to dance. At first he kept a little distance, but as the song continued he came closer and closer, until they actually touched and the Captain ended grinding his tight ass against Tony’s crotch. 

Tony was enjoying every minute of it. Whenever he got the change he touched the man’s chest, hip, or if possible, his ass. He was smirking all the way through the dance and encouraged the Captain do more and to come closer. The dancer obeyed him and did everything he asked for.  
When the song ended everybody started cheering loudly again. The Captain got up and stepped away from the birthday boy. The smile was still on his face and he didn’t look tired at all. Not a single drop of sweat was on his face.

‘I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, mister Stark,’ he said with a wink. He went to get his shield and was ready to head off again.

‘Wow, no, wait, where are you going?’ asked Tony as he stood up from the chair and followed the other man. He grabbed the Captain’s wrist. ‘What else do you do?’

‘Anything you want,’ answered the stripper. ‘But I was only paid for this dance, so I’m afraid this is where your present ends.’

‘Hell no!’ said Tony. The bulge in his pants was obvious and everyone started whispering. The billionaire searched through his pockets until he found his wallet. He took all the bills out of it and put them behind the Captain’s belt. It were hundreds of dollars.

‘You’re not going anywhere except my bedroom,’ he panted as he dragged the costumed man to the elevator.

‘TONY!’ shouted Pepper shocked and angry. ‘Tony, what the hell are you doing?! Come back here, right now!’

But her boyfriend didn’t listen. He didn’t hear anything at all. He disappeared into the elevator without saying a word to his guests.

‘Guys!’ yelled Pepper. ‘How could you?! Why the fuck did you give him a stripper? This is Tony Stark we’re talking about! He took that stripper to MY bed!’

‘Well, no doubt about his crush on Captain America anymore,’ muttered Clint.

‘It was just a joke, Pepper!’ defended Rhodey. ‘He has been in a relationship with you for years! How could we know he would pay this guy and take him away?! How much has he been drinking? He has always been good at hiding how drunk he was!’

‘He didn’t drink a single drop of alcohol!’ said Pepper angrily. ‘He didn’t want to do anything stupid on this party, but then you guys bring him a sex god stripper!’

‘Sorry?’ asked Clint before he and Rhodey sprinted to the elevator and got their asses out of the house. The party had ended anyway.

Meanwhile in the main bedroom Tony was looking through drawers, searching for lube, but he couldn’t find any.

‘Were you looking for this?’ asked the Captain who opened some pockets from his belt and showed him a condom and a little bottle of lube.

‘You came prepared,’ answered Tony. ‘You’re perfect.’ 

He stepped closer to the man and started kissing him. Two strong arms wrapped around him, ending on his butt as dressed up man kissed back. Their hips were pressed together and Tony tried his best to rub his crotch against that of the man in front of him. It was a bit difficult with their difference in height, but rubbing against those strong thighs was almost as good. The Captain lifted Tony up and dropped him on the bed. The billionaire sat up and quickly removed the cowl from the blonde’s head.

‘That off, but I want everything else on!’ he demanded.

‘Good thing these are booty shorts then,’ smirked he blond as he climbed on the bed as well, not even bothering to take off his boots. ‘Where do you wanna have me?’

‘Oh God,’ moaned Tony. ‘I always wanted to fuck Captain America. This is the hottest thing ever. You are the hottest thing ever. Prepare yourself.’

‘Yes, mister Stark,’ he answered the Captain with a smirk. He took off one of his gloves and grabbed the lube. He kneeled down on hands and knees and pulled the shorts down a little until his beautiful, tight ass was exposed. He coated his fingers with lube and pressed one inside himself without hesitating. He knew Tony was watching, so he gave a little show. Soon he pressed in a second finger and not much later a third. He worked himself open until Tony begged him to stop.

‘You will have to undress if you want to do anything,’ grinned the blond as he turned to look at the billionaire. ‘Need some help?’

He didn’t wait for an answer, but turned around and started to pull off Tony’s shirt. His shoes and socks followed and ended up on the floor. When they were off he unbuckled the belt and pulled down the pants. He hooked his finger behind the tight boxers and removed those as well. Tony’s hard cock stood up proudly and the Captain seemed to approve of it. He took the condom and wrapped it around Tony’s dick. Then he took the lube again and smeared some over Tony’s erection. 

‘I wish I could look at your face while we do this,’ panted Tony. ‘But that’s going to be impossible, isn’t it?’

‘If you don’t want to undress me, yes,’ answered the other man. ‘Can’t spread my legs in these tight shorts. Your choice.’

‘On your hands and knees then,’ ordered Tony and the Captain immediately did as was asked.

Tony didn’t hold back. He forced himself inside completely in one smooth motion. The blond made a small sound that showed his discomfort, but pressed back anyway. He didn’t want to adjust to the feeling, he started moving immediately and squeezed Tony tightly. It was his job. The billionaire started thrusting quickly. He was so close already. It took him all his self-control not to come already. And Captain America was not helping. He was doing everything he could to make Tony come. He moaned and cried his name, he kept pulling him inside deeply and he begged for more. Circling his hips around and pushing back, sucking him in as deep as he could.

Tony moved his hand from those beautiful hips to the Captain’s crotch. The hand ended up in the shorts and pulled out the blonde’s hard cock and started stroking it as fast as he could. Tony received even more sounds of pleasure and more begging. The Captain’s hips started to move faster, so Tony’s hand started moving faster as well. Then suddenly the blonde threw his head back and cried out.

‘Found it…. didn’t I?’ panted Tony. He tried hitting that spot again, but the other man was tightening up so badly that Tony couldn’t stop himself anymore. With a loud moan he came. He spilled his seed into the condom and almost collapsed on top of the super soldier. Just in time he remembered to pull out and he fell down next to the Captain on the bed. The blond ended up on his stomach next to him.

‘You…. didn’t.. come,’ panted Tony as he took off the condom and threw it on the nightstand. ‘Turn around.’

The Captain turned around and the billionaire wrapped his hand around that big cock again and started jerking it. It didn’t take long before he made him come, spilling his cum all over the tight patriotic suit. 

For a few moments the two of them just lay there on their backs on the bed. One completely naked and the other almost fully clothed. The lap dance hadn’t made the Captain sweat, but now his hair was sticking to his face.

‘You’re incredible,’ whispered Tony after a few minutes. ‘If I had a man like you I would never leave the bed anymore. Unless it was for shower sex.’

‘I can see that,’ answered the blond as he sat up a little. Tony seemed already getting hard again.

‘Fucking hell, that didn’t happen to me in at least ten years,’ said Tony almost shocked. ‘You bring up the best in me!’

‘If you’d want we could do another round.’

‘Hell yes!’ answered Tony. ‘You’re the first escort I ever met that asks for a second round. What kind of creature are you?! Are you a robot? You didn’t feel like a robot.’ He licked some of the cum of the blonde’s chest. ‘You don’t taste like a robot.’

The Captain laughed. ‘No, I’m not a robot. You paid me enough to stay for a week, so I don’t mind staying for a second round. Besides, I wouldn’t stay if you weren’t any good.’

‘Stay for the night, maybe in the morning we can have some more fun,’ answered Tony. ‘If I paid for a week, I’m going to make the most of it.’

‘At your service,’ grinned the blond and he gave a mocking salute. ‘Whatever you want.’

‘Then tell me your name,’ answered Tony. ‘So I could shout that when you make me come.’

‘Steve,’ answered the Captain. ‘Steve Rogers.’

‘Well, Steve, call me Tony.’

‘Alright, Tony, what do you want to do next, or what do you want me to do?’ asked Steve.

‘Undress!’ ordered the billionaire. ‘I want to see if those muscles are real.’

‘Too bad I left the shield downstairs,’ smiled Steve. ‘I had some nice music for stripping. Guess I’ll have to do without it then!’

He got up from the bed, covered his ass and cock again with the shorts and faced Tony. The billionaire sat up, so he was in a better position to watch. Steve started dancing to music only he could hear. He shook his hips a little and started to pull down the booty shorts. The next thing was the jacket. He revealed the hidden zipper and slowly pulled it down and took the jacket off. Together with the jacket his second glove ended up on the floor. Then it was time for his boots and he ended with the leggings that he had been wearing underneath the shorts. He ended up in his white boxers with blue stars and beckoned Tony to come to him to take them off for him.

Tony took his chance and immediately moved towards the other man. He hooked his fingers behind the elastic band and pulled them down. Steve stepped out of them and Tony swung the boxers around on one finger.

‘Couldn’t find anything more patriotic?

‘They told me to wear something suitable underneath,’ grinned Steve. ‘Didn’t have anything more suitable than that. My stars and stripes thong was in the laundry.’

‘Please tell me you don’t actually have one,’ said Tony.

‘I don’t have one.’

‘Good, because I’m buying them for you for sure,’ laughed he billionaire. ‘Even naked you’re still patriotic with your blond hair and blue eyes. I never liked America better.’

‘Show me how much you like it.’

'Come back to bed and I'll blow your mind. Together with something else,' grinned Tony. When he noticed that his words turned Steve on, he smirked.

Steve didn't climb back on the bed, but kneeled down instead. He grabbed his belt from the floor, opened one on the little bags and took a few more condoms out.

'You're prepared for everything!' said Tony a bit surprised. 'How very Captain America like of you. But if you don't mind I'd rather suck you off without a condom. Don't you like it better too? We'll use those afterwards, when I get into that tight ass of yours again.'

'You got big plans,' smiled the blond as he put the condoms aside and climbed on the bed. 'Drive me crazy.'

He lay down on the bed. Tony spread his legs and settled down in between them. He bend forward and started licking his neck, chest, stomach and thighs. It turned Steve on, he got hard without Tony actually touching his crown jewels. But he stopped teasing after a few minutes and gave the lovely erection in front of him a lick. When he received a moan in return he continued, licked up and down the shaft, before he took the tip in his mouth and sucked gently.

'You're sensitive,' noticed the billionaire as the blond kept moaning under his touch. 'Not used to it or am I just that good?'

'Both,' answered Steve. 'I'm often on the other end of a blow job with my kind of job.'

'Want me to finish you off?'

'No, you wanted more and I don't think I can get it up again if you make me come now. But…continue a little longer?' asked Steve. ‘You’re really good.’

'Hot,' groaned Tony before he bend down again and took the hard cock in his mouth. He took in as much without choking and started moving his head up and down. The part he couldn't take in his mouth he pleasured with his hand, while his other hand fumbled with Steve's balls. After playing with the other man for a few minutes Tony felt Steve was getting close, so he stopped abruptly. The blond man moaned at the loss.

'Fuck me,' Steve panted. 'Now.'

Tony quickly grabbed the condom, ripped the wrapper with his teeth and rolled it over his dick. Meanwhile Steve smeared some more lube on his entrance, before he tossed it at the other man. Tony smeared it over his hard cock. He grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Steve's hips.

Tony pressed his cock against Steve's entrance and pushed in. Eagerly the blond pushed his hips forward, sucking in more and more of Tony's dick until he was all the way in. The billionaire set a pace and Steve adjusted to it.

This time they tried to make it last. They moved slower and Steve pulled Tony into a kiss. The blond buried his hands in Tony's hair.

'You're so good, Tony,' he moaned. 'More, give me more.'

'Anything,' mumbled the billionaire between the kisses he pressed in Steve's neck. 'Anything you want.'  
The pressure was building up and Tony started thrusting faster and deeper. He wanted Steve to cry out his name, so he aimed for his prostate. When the billionaire hit it, Steve moaned loudly and begged for more.

'Call my name,' ordered Tony before hitting it again. Steve groaned his name as he threw his head back. His fingers were tangled in the sheets and his hips didn't touch the bed anymore. He kept them up to keep pushing back to meet Tony's thrusts.

Tony did everything to make Steve feel good and was rewarded with Steve squeezing him tightly inside of him, massaging his dick. Tony returned the favour and took Steve's hard cock in his hand and started jerking him off.

Steve reached his climax first, spilling over both their stomachs. Tony bend down to lick some of it away. Steve moaned when he saw it happen. He wrapped his arms around Tony, let his fingers roam over his back and kissed him. One finger found it's way to Tony's ass and gently he pushed inside.  
Tony cried out, jerked away from intruding finger and buried himself deeper in the process. At that exact moment Steve tightened his muscles. Tony's cry turned into a moan and he came. 

He collapsed on top of Steve after he pulled out. He hid his face in Steve's neck until he caught his breath, the he rolled next to him and took off the condom. He wanted to say something, tell Steve how great that was, but he was so tired that he fell asleep.

When he woke up he found himself half on top of the blond man. He checked the time and noticed it was about ten in the morning. His movements woke Steve up and moved underneath him. Tony let go of him and grinned when the other opened his eyes.

‘Good morning,’ said Steve.

‘Good morning to you,’ said Tony. ‘Will you stay for breakfast?’

‘That would be nice,’ answered the blond as he sat up. ‘But I don’t really have anything to wear. All I have is the costume and we got that dirty.’

‘I don’t mind,’ laughed Tony, but he got up, put on some underwear and walked to the closet anyway. ‘I’m not sure if I have anything that would fit you.’ 

He took out a pair of boxers and threw them towards Steve who caught them and put them on. Then he got out of bed as well and joined the smaller man. His eyes widened when he saw skirts, dresses and tights.

‘Tony, you have a wife?!’ he asked a bit angry. ‘You have a wife and you cheated on her with me?!’

‘Oh God,’ sighed Tony and he face palmed himself. ‘Pepper. I forgot completely about her the moment you walked in. Yes, she is my girlfriend, but we haven’t been sleeping in the same room for months and we didn’t sleep together since that day either. And then you come in, all dressed up as Captain America and I was so damn horny, I couldn’t stop myself, I had to touch you.’

Steve sat on the bed and sighed as well. His buried his face in his hands. ‘I thought nobody with a wife or a girlfriend would want to sleep with me. A lap dance is one thing, but sleeping with a stripper when you have a girlfriend…. how could you? I feel terrible.’

Tony didn’t know what to do. He had a girlfriend that would break up with him for sure now, he had given her plenty of reasons in the past, but this was the final straw. And now he had an angry, but super hot stripper sitting on his bed. What the hell was he supposed to do in situations like this? Why did this always happen to him?

‘Steve, we were on the edge of breaking up,’ said Tony as he sat down next to him. ‘If I had truly loved her and if she was the only one for me I wouldn’t even accept a lap dance from someone else than her. But I did and to be honest, I don’t regret it.’

At that moment the door slammed open and a very pissed off Pepper marched in. She looked perfect, with make-up and killer heels, even if it was Sunday and early in the morning. It was obvious that she was going to use her height against her ex-boyfriend.

‘Good you don’t regret it, because strippers and escorts will be the only people you will have sex with from now on!’ she sneered. 

Steve stood up, head down in shame. ‘I’m so sorry, miss, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. If I had known I wouldn’t have joined him. I don’t want to break people’s relationships up.’

‘It’s not your fault, get dressed and get the hell out of here,’ said Pepper to him. Steve fled out of the room.

‘I can forgive him, it’s his job! But you! I can never forgive you, Tony, how could you do that?! I was there for God’s sake! I was at the party, watching how you got a lap dance. And I could live with that, because James and Clint explained that it was just a joke. But you took him to our bedroom and had sex with him!’

‘If it is our bedroom, why do you never sleep here?’ asked Tony. ‘You only come here to get your clothes and then you disappear again. You have known me for years, you know what a needy man I am. I need attention, not the cheering crowds or the cameras, I need one person giving me attention, making me feel special. You stopped doing that months ago. How many times have I asked you to come back to our bedroom? Hundreds! Don’t blame me for our relationship falling apart. You started that months ago.’

For a moment Pepper was speechless, but those moments never lasted long. ‘You come and go whenever the hell you want! You get out of bed in the middle of the night to get to work! I can’t do that! I have your business to run! You kept waking me up and I had hard times falling back to sleep again and I had terrible days at work because of that. You never took me out anymore, you never bought me presents, you never paid any attention to me either, so don’t go complaining about me not giving you attention, you’re just a needy, selfish, bastard.’

‘When I have nightmares I get out of bed, yes!’ shouted Tony. ‘It’s been years, but I still dream about it! Maybe you can forget, but I had to live in a fucking cave for three months and I almost died there! When I dream, I get out of bed, because I’d rather not sleep than relive that times! And when I came back you were disgusted by the scars on my chest, while Steve, a fucking stripper, doesn’t even blink.’

Pepper took a deep breath. ‘I’m not discussing this any further!’ she hissed. ‘I’m leaving. Make Happy bring my things over or something. I’m not coming back.’

With that said she turned around and marched out of the house. Tony sighed deeply and sat down on the floor. For a few minutes he didn’t move and then he got himself dressed in the first thing he pulled out of the closet, jeans and a tank top. 

‘Tony?’ said a soft voice.

‘Steve?’ asked Tony surprised. ‘Why are you still here?’

‘Well, I’m only wearing underwear,’ answered the blond. ‘Didn’t think it would be good for your reputation if a man would walk out of your tower in your underwear.’

Tony started laughing. He laughed loud and long, until the tears were running down his eyes. It weren’t tears of happiness and Steve could hear that. He entered the room and sat down next to him.

‘I’m really sorry,’ he whispered.

‘Don’t be,’ answered Tony as he wiped his tears like they had never been there. ‘It’s not your fault. I guess you heard our conversation?’

‘I did,’ said Steve guiltily. ‘I’m sorry, I know it was private, but I didn’t really know what to do.’

‘No, don’t worry,’ answered the billionaire as he grabbed the other some clothes. ‘Thank you for not freaking out when you saw my scars last night. You probably see a lot of weird things in your profession, but it didn’t show on your face at all.’

‘We all have something,’ said Steve as he got dressed. ‘I have scars too. Not that big, but still, some very ugly ones. And I don’t see many things, since I don’t really do this often.’

‘How do you earn money then?’ asked Tony surprised. 

‘I’m an artist, but I don’t really earn a lot,’ sighed the blond. ‘I almost got kicked out of my house, so I needed some money and I needed it quickly. Being a stripper earns a lot. Some men want more and I know I can earn more, but I couldn’t really do it with most of them. Guess I’m just not meant to be an escort.’

‘You didn’t seem to have any problems last night,’ grinned Tony.

Steve laughed. ‘I normally never kiss my clients either.’

‘Oh, does that make me special?’ asked the billionaire.

‘Absolutely,’ smiled Steve.

‘Then let’s get that breakfast I promised you and maybe we should take a shower afterwards. I mean, I paid you enough for a week, right? We can both use a shower. And then you’ll have to give me your number, your private number and my driver will bring you home and next weekend you and I are going on a date.’

'I was trying to protect your reputation, but only minutes after you broke with your girlfriend you ask a stripper on a date,' said Steve, amusement in his voice.

'Artist,' corrected Tony him. 'I'm asking an artist out on a date. One that admitted he never kisses his clients, but who very much enjoyed sucking face with me last night.'

'You might me my type,' grinned Steve. 

'Hot and rich?'

‘Dark and charismatic,' answered the blond.

'Lucky me!' laughed Tony. 'I take it as a yes. We're so going on a date next week!'

'I guess we are,' smiled Steve and followed the billionaire to the kitchen.


End file.
